The present disclosure relates to a cable structure, a mount module, and an endoscope.
In the related art, endoscopes that are inserted into a subject and observe an observed region and the like are known and are widely used in the medical field and the like. In such an endoscope, a cable assembly putting together a plurality of cables is used and is connected to a circuit board while an outside cover thereof is removed. As for a distal end part of endoscopes, there is a demand for keeping the diameter and the length small, in consideration of easiness to introduce an endoscope into a patient.
For the purpose of miniaturizing the distal end part of an endoscope, a technique has been disclosed by which, for example, distal end parts of a plurality of coaxial cables are fixed by using a cable fixing member, while a step part such as an opening part or the like that exposes core wires and shield wires are provided on such a face of the cable fixing member that opposes a connection surface of the circuit board, so as to collectively connect the plurality of coaxial cables by fitting the step part into an electrode part (see Japanese Patent No. 5,583,372, for example).